Love for a Halliwell
by AvaSarah
Summary: A magical girl – Sarah – was pushed into the future without any memories. There she meets Wyatt, who seems to be very interested in her.
1. Meet the first Halliwell

**Love for a Halliwell**

_**Disclaimer: **I only add it in the first chapter, but it is meant for all the following chapters too. I don't own Charmed or any of it's characters. It belongs to TheWB etc.. Only Sarah is my own created character. I hope this is enough._

_**Summary**: A magical girl – Sarah – was pushed into the future without any memories. There she meets Wyatt, who seems to be very interested in her._

_**Info:  
-**Don't worry: This story can be read without knowing the other parts – which aren't written yet :). But be prepared that this fic won't answer all your questions...you will see it later.  
__**-**For further informations: ask in the reviews, eMail me or look at my Profile!  
__**-**The present time of this story is actually playing in year 2011 (it actually has to do with the other story of Sarah/Ava i write...but it isn't that important)-with no special changes...and actually this story starts at the end of Season 5 – Chris didn't return to the past yet. But that isn't important – not yet.  
__**-**This is my first fanfic...so be nice...or not...well one thing i know already: **I love reviews** (it doesn't matter if they are nice or not...although i hope there are more nice ones ;) )  
__**-**And sorry for any mistakes...i try my best...but i am from Germany, so my English isn't the best..._

**Chapter 1: Meet the first Halliwell**

Sarah was walking through the city. San Francisco. That meant a new beginning. She was free.

She enjoyed the sun on her face. Suddenly she heard a giggle and she felt a soft touch on her shoulder. As she turned around she noticed three women who were passing by and one of the women was holding a small blonde boy in her arms. Sarah was sure that he has just touched her. She smiled...somehow she felt just perfect.

But suddenly her body felt warm and although anybody could see it, she was glowing. Sarah felt sick and then ...

In the Year 2033

Wyatt was looking if there were still some members of the resistance living. Today was actually again a day like every other. The resistance again tried to kill him and he and his demons killed all the traitors. Suddenly he heard surprised voices and mumble. Wyatt turned around. There a young woman was lying on the ground. She came out of nowhere. She had blonde hairs and she must be around 18 years...and she looked like... Wyatt was breathing hard. _That couldn't be!_ Wyatt thought shocked. And then he saw one of his demons forming a fireball and ready to aim.

Wyatt reacted immediately. A second later the demon and two other demons nearby stood in flames and exploded. This didn't happen because he hadn't got his powers under control, but because he wanted to warn the other demons.

„Don't harm her!" Wyatt ordered loud. The demons immediately stood still and bowed down.

Wyatt went over to her and turned her around. She was it...she really was it. Wyatt couldn't believe it.

„I can handle it from here. Go!" Wyatt said and he tried to keep his voice under control. The demons immediately shimmered out. They knew that it wasn't clever to be around their lord when he was angry.

Wyatt flamed himself and the girl out of this world and into the underworld. Into a cave, a spot where anybody but himself could go.

There he lay her down and watched her. She was beautiful. He used his healing powers, but he soon noticed that there was anything to heal. She was just exhausted.

She mumbled something and then she opened her eyes. She had blue eyes. Innocent blue eyes. She looked confused. Then she saw Wyatt. And she shrunk back.

„Who are you?" She asked surprised. And the she looked around. „And where are we?" Then she touched her head. „Who...who am I?" She seemed lost and anxious.

„You don't remember right?" Wyatt asked.

„Isn't that obvious?" She was angry about the question. „I remember...I think ...my name is Sarah." She whispered.

„Right! Sarah ...Sarah Kennedy." Wyatt answered.

„As you seem to know who I am, maybe you can first introduce yourself." Sarah answered.

„People call me Lord Wyatt. But in your case Wyatt is ok!" Wyatt answered.

„How noble. So am i back in a Monarchy? Am I your prisoner?" Sarah asked. She slowly found back to her strength.

„Let me ask you a question. What do you remember of you past?... I mean events of you childhood or what you have done yesterday!" Wyatt wanted to know.

Sarah looked in Wyatt's eyes. They were blue. Deep blue. She couldn't explain it, but somehow she felt a connection to him. A strong connection.

„To be honest. Nothing. If it is about my past...there is only a black hole!" Sarah admitted quiet.

„Well then I tell you, that you have blood of a Whitelighter, a witch and a demon in you – as far as I can sense! I would say your mother was a witch and a Whitelighter and your father a witch and a demon. At least it is obvious that the witch part in you is dominating. And you didn't know about it till now." Wyatt explained with a smile.

(A/N: The blood thing is true, but the family tree is invented by Wyatt...the AvaSarah story will explain it later...but till then: just accept that she has blood of whitelighters, witches and demons in her)

„You are crazy right...I mean...What the hell are you talking about!" Sarah became distant between Wyatt and her. Something in her head told her, that it was true...well at least she shouldn't be afraid of this news.

„You know it yourself." Wyatt just said.

„What? Can you read my mind or what...?" Sarah asked pertly.

Wyatt went over to her. „Yes...and a lot more." He said with an evil smile.

Sarah slapped him and went back a few steps again.

„What do you want? Why am I here?" Sarah asked angry.

„I want to teach you. Teach you to become a powerful being!" Wyatt just answered. And with these words he used his telekinese power and throw her against the next wall.

She cried. „Son of a bitch." She said and without noticing she formed an energyball in her hand and throw it.

Wyatt immediately rose his shield and deflected it. The energyball hit Sarah on her arm. „Ahh!" She was bleeding.

Wyatt smiled. Sarah looked on her hand. „I don't understand..."

Wyatt came over to her and wanted to help her back on her feet. First she didn't even notice it...she was too confused. So Wyatt placed his hand on her arm and healed her wound. Then he reached for her hand and he again tried to help her back on her feet. This time she thankfully let him.

„Believe me now?" He asked.

„Do I have another choice?" She asked with a smile. „So what was it...demon, witch or this whitelighter thing? What is actually a Whitelighter?"

„It was a demon power – an energyball. And a whitelighter protects... good ...witches." Wyatt explained.

„So I am evil...I mean demon and..." Sarah asked.

Wyatt came nearer to her and he placed a finger on her mouth to stop her from talking. Then he bent over to her and gave her a soft kiss.

At the beginning Sarah was shocked...she didn't really know how to react, but as she felt his lips on hers she just couldn't resist and she kissed him back. As he stopped to kiss her he said: „Good and evil isn't important in this time anymore...the only thing that is important is power. Remember this!"

Sarah felt a little bit weak...Somehow she thought that this kiss was the best thing that ever happened to her. She wished this kiss would never have stopped.

„So as long as i get stronger and get my powers under control, then i can stay alive and be with you?" She asked. Her eyes were glowing.

„Exactly!" Wyatt smirked.

„Well then...lets start the lesson." Sarah said and gave him a smile.

* * *

Wyatt knew that the demons were wondering where he was and what he was doing...but it didn't interest him right now. He trained Sarah for hours. But whatever he tried...the Whitelighter power and Witch power didn't woke up. Sarah learned how to shimmer and she could create fire- and energyballs. She actually learned very fast, but Wyatt hadn't expect anything else. Her condition was also very good – she was fast and strong. 

They had been practicing for about five hours and since one hour he hadn't healed her...so she didn't look quiet good and she seemed too exhausted, too.

„Let's stop it for today...for a beginner you developed your powers very fast...you are better than a lower demon." Wyatt said.

During the practice he taught her about the actual situation on the world and a lot of Magical stuff.

„But i still can't orb, heal and it seems as if haven't got any witch power." She said exhausted.

„Don't force it...and ... just be patient." Wyatt said. With these words he came over to her and healed her wounds. „Let's go to your sleeping place."

„What...I am not allowed to sleep in this paradise of a cave? And i thought I was your prisoner." Sarah answered sarcastically.

„No. For you I have a special room. Like a queen deserves." With these words he flamed out with her.

-to be continued-


	2. Rumours

**Love for a Halliwell  
**

**Misty:** Thank you. Keep on reading...you will find out a few things :)  
**Ceres217:** Thank you.

Thank you for the reviews. Please keep on reviewing...I love it!

* * *

**Chapter 2: Rumours**

Chris was sitting with Bianca at their spot. It was protected with his magic...Wyatt wouldn't find them...he hoped.

„You are sure about it?" Chris asked again.

„Gis said it, it was hard enough for us to get contact to her...it depends on you if you believe her...i mean who cares." Bianca said.

„Who cares? Are you serious...I mean ...this would just be great. Wyatt has a girlfriend." Chris said.

„So you feel happy for your brother...great. But remember...he is your enemy!" Bianca said.

„No...don't you see it...she is his weak point. Before this girl...he didn't care for anybody!" Chris was exited.

„Except for you!" Bianca said.

„Yes...who cares. I mean: If we get her...we have him!" Chris said.

„But what if it is just again only a game...a trap!" Bianca asked concerned. She wasn't sure about Chris plan...she was afraid that he could hope too much.

„We should concentrate on the timetravel plan!" Bianca begged.

„So you wanna get ride of me?" Chris asked with a smile.

„No! No! But i just think that it could risk too many lives...the timetravel plan was good." Bianca said and kissed Chris.

„If it right...i mean if it is true what Gis said...He has a girlfriend for over a month...then i am sure, it isn't a trap. Otherwise we would have heard about it before. More rumours...if you understand." Chris said.

„Give me one week, ok? One week to learn everthing about the girl and maybe use her against Wyatt!" Chris said and looked deep down into her eyes.

„Don't ask me...ask the others. Well actually you are their leader, so they won't be against it...and the spells aren't ready yet...so i think you can try...right?" Bianca sighed. Both kissed each other.

And then they shimmered and orbed away.

* * *

„Wyatt! You can't keep me here forever. This is just boring." Sarah was angry. „I am powerful...The only one that can win aginst me, is you...And you are still keeping me in this damn house. With all the demons watching over me... I could kill all of them with one move of my hand."

„Now you are exaggerating." Wyatt smirked.

„Don't smirk at me!" She said, but then she had to smile too.

He came over to her and kissed her.

„So you don't like this palast? You have everything!" Wyatt said.

„Except of you and freedom!" Sarah said.

„It's just...you are still not ready...You still are on the good evil path...if you would see my work, you are not ready yet!" Wyatt said and he looked a little bit said. „Deep down you are still on the good side...as you were in your life befor you met me!"

„You always say that...I still don't remember my past, soo...who actually let you decide when i am ready." Sarah said angry.

„I can feel it...and i know when you are ready!" Wyatt said simply.

„Oh...big Lord Wyatt... I killed a lot demons...what could be more bad then killing people?" Sarah asked sarcasticly.

„See. You still say killing is bad...and killing demons is actually a ‚good' thing." Wyatt said.

„So how would you call it... i mean killing people?" Sarah asked.

„You will learn it!" Wyatt said.

„So why don't you just cast a spell on me... let me forget my damn good evil path?" Sarah sugessted.

Suddenly Wyatts face got furious and he grabbed Sarah hard.

„Never, and i mean never allow anybody to have you under control, like a puppet. Never allow anybody to change your mind with force." Wyatt said loude.

„Ok...but i don't think that i really can do much, when somebody foces me!" Sarah said and freed herself from Wyatts grip.

„Sorry." Wyatt said and healed her red arm.

„I only wanna be with you!" Sarah whispered and kissed him. „Is that too much?"

Wyatt sighed. „Ok. We are going out tommorow. And then we will see!"

With these words he flammed out.

_Good and evil...He knew by himself: he hadn't lost this thought...like everybody hasn't. It wasn't that easy, and maybe will never be fulfilled. He believed in power, yes he did. But he also knew that he actually was kind of acting evil...but it didn't matter. Everything was better than being good!

* * *

_

„Nothing! Nothing about her past?" Chris asked with doubt. „Anything. Our spys say her name is Sarah Kennedy and they also gave a description of her and we created a picture of her with the computer. Gis said she has demon powers...and killed a few demons. But she wasn't really sure what kind of a demon she is." Kai, a computer freak said.

„That isn't really much...i think Bianca was right...this is going nowhere." Chris sighted.

-to be continued-


End file.
